Mas que mi amigo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Kazemaru esta harto de ser solo un amigo pero quizá haberle dicho fue una mala idea después de todo


**Nombre: **Más que mi amigo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Endo x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 24/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Más que mi amigo**  
(Mamoru Endo x Kazemaru Ichirouta)

Regresó a casa, no quería hablar con nadie así que simplemente entró a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, la cabeza le dolía, se sentía terriblemente mal ¿Cómo era posible?, pero él tenía la culpa, ¿Cómo pudo enamorase de una persona que solo lo ve como un amigo? Y aun si no fuera así para aquel chico lo más importante era otra cosa.

Mirando el techo con las manos en la cabeza solo suspiró, aquella persona se había hecho muy importante para él desde aquel día en que lo conoció, su sonrisa lo conquistó desde el primer instante, caminando por ahí buscando miembros para el equipo de futbol, fue en ese momento cuando sin pensarlo quiso ayudarlo, esa fue una mala idea si lo pensaba detenidamente, el paso del tiempo los unió como amigos pero el joven peli azul sabía que había algo mas, mirarlo cada mañana al llegar a la escuela y corresponder aquella típica sonrisa suya que a los ojos del chico era tan linda, convivir en el salón de clases riendo con sus gestos graciosos cuando no entendía el complicado problema de matemáticas en el pizarrón, aquellas cosas podía esconderlas pero hay algo que ya no pudo manejar y eso era verlo en cada entrenamiento, siempre animando al equipo y aunque era para todos le alegraba el escuchar un "Bien hecho Kazemaru", "Eso fue increíble", "Sigue así", le alegraba por dentro, le hacía sentir bien, pero aquella felicidad se iba cuando respondía con un "Gracias capitán" si, era solo eso, el capitán del equipo, volvía a la realidad y aunque parecía no importarle en verdad le dolía y le mataba por dentro.

― ¿Por qué no puedo ser más que un simple amigo? ―se preguntaba a diario― ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

Todo en esta vida tiene un límite y el joven Ichirouta Kazemaru llegó al suyo, debía saberlo, necesitaba saber si significaba un poco más para él, aunque sea un poco, con eso le bastaba.

El entrenamiento había terminado, ya no había nadie a excepción de él y el capitán recogiendo los balones del campo.

―Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme Kazemaru

―no es nada capitán―respondió nervioso el ex-velocista

― ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te pasa algo? has estado muy serio todo el día tú no eres así ¿Qué te pasa?

―no es nada, solo estoy cansado―intentó mentir

―tú no me engañas, yo te conozco muy bien, anda dime ya que tienes, yo soy tu amigo y te ayudare

Amigo, justamente la palabra que no quería escuchar, el chico no sabía cómo decirlo pero no podía seguirlo callando más.

―se que no está bien lo que te voy a decir pero…

― ¿Es algo malo? ―preguntó impaciente el portero

―tú…bueno yo no te veo como un amigo

― ¿No somos amigos? Pensé que nos llevábamos bien

El chico no se expreso muy bien

―no me refiero a eso sino a que tú no eres simplemente mi amigo

―ya veo―dijo aliviado―claro, tú no solo eres mi amigo

― ¿A no? ―preguntó alarmado el peli azul

―claro que no, tú eres mi mejor amigo, no podría verte de otra manera

Bueno ya estaban iguales.

La mirada del velocista entristeció, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, soltó el balón que tenía en sus manos y suspiro mirando al cielo y es que unas lagrimas ya recorrían su rostro.

―vale―sollozó―eso era lo que quería saber, sé que no podías verme de otra forma

― ¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó ingenuo el chico de la banda en la cabeza

El peli azul no respondió y simplemente se echo a correr, aquella había sido una mala idea, las palabras del chico le dolieron más de lo que había llegado a imaginar y ahí se encontraba, en su cama, mirando al techo aún con ese dolor en el pecho, ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que decirle todo era una buena idea?, claro, no le había dicho todo, es mas no le había dicho nada pero había escuchado la respuesta a todo lo que pudo decirle, simplemente un amigo, eso era lo que significaba para el capitán, se había quedado sin él en cualquier término, ni amigo ni algo más.

Sacándole de todo pensamiento alguien entró sin tocar.

―Endo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

―vine a hablar contigo, a y tu mamá me dejo pasar―sonrió― ¿Estás bien?

―sí, no era necesario que vinieras, te lo dije solo estoy cansado

―no hay problema―se sentó en la cama en donde aún permanecía acostado el peli azul―me quedaba de camino así que dije ¿Por qué no?

― ¿De camino? pero si tu casa está del otro lado

―tienes razón―se acostó acomodando su cabeza en el estomago del peli azul―es que he venido rápido y no tuve tiempo de inventar una buena excusa, lo siento

―no te preocupes, tu nunca has sido muy imaginativo―respondió secándose las lagrimas

―no por la excusa―sonrió―bueno si también pero la disculpa fue por lo de hace un rato

―Yo sé que soy algo lento, no entendí lo que querías decir y te hice llorar

―basta no tienes porque disculparte―interrumpió el ex-velocista

―claro que si, cuando te fuiste me quede pensando en lo que dijiste y me sentí tan estúpido cuando lo entendí que no se por qué no fui corriendo tras de ti, tú siempre has sido mi amigo y…nunca me imagine que sintieras algo por mí, de haberlo sabido yo…yo te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos primero

El velocista se quedo atónito ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Era enserio?

―tú me gustas Kazemaru y lamento mucho el no habértelo dicho antes

Ambos miraban el techo sin decir una palabra hasta que una pequeña risa del numero 2 rompió el silencio de aquella habitación.

―no te preocupes―dijo acariciando la cabeza del capitán―pero tendrás que reponer el tiempo perdido―añadió de broma

―De acuerdo―dijo volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos―entonces…anda, vamos levántate que tenemos mucho que hacer


End file.
